You
by RLB
Summary: Kyungsoo benci pada JongIn karena JongIn selalu 'begitu' padanya sejak JongIn putus dari pacarnya. "Kau tidak peka. Dasar Hyung bodoh!"/Chapter dua : KaiSoo/ Wanna RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**You**

**Main Pair : HunHan**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO Fans**

**Warn : Typo(s), aneh, kata-kata kasar dan lain-lain**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Length : Oneshoot**

* * *

Pagi itu… adalah pagi yang buruk bagi SeHun. Ya, pagi yang benar-benar buruk lebih tepatnya. Setelah bangun kesiangan, tidak sempat sarapan dan memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan benar, SeHun dengan kesialannya malah ketinggalan bus satu-satunya yang bisa membawanya pergi ke sekolah.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

SeHun merutuk dalam hati—walau tidak dipungkiri, wajahnya masih urung menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Demi Tuhan, ia bahkan belum sempat menyisir rambutnya dengan rapi dan hei—ini benar-benar keajaiban, Mr. _Perfectionist_ seperti Oh SeHun berangkat sekolah dalam keadaan yang sungguh _suck_—oh, dan _not to mention_, SeHun tidak jadi berangkat ke sekolah karena bis sialan itu telah meninggalkannya di sini—di halte bis yang sepi ini, sendirian. Padahal SeHun sudah merelakan tubuhnya yang jarang berkeringat ini berlari-larian mengejar bis sialan itu. Tapi bukannya berhenti, seolah ingin mengejek SeHun yang sangat membenci pelajaran olahraga, bis sialan itu malah menambah kecepatannya dan sukses meninggalkan SeHun di belakang beserta caci maki samar yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Oh—_what a beautiful day_, Oh SeHun! SeHun membatin sarkatis.

Ha-ah… SeHun bahkan sempat berpikir negatif bahwa supir bis tersebut sengaja meninggalkannya. Oh My—betapa naifnya dirimu, Nak! Jelas-jelas itu adalah kesalahanmu sendiri karena bangun kesiangan.

Akan lebih baik kalau pulang sebenarnya—ya, tentu saja lebih baik pulang kalau SeHun tidaklah mengingat Ibunya yang tiba-tiba bertransformasi menjadi makhluk hijau dengan tenaga King Kong bernama _Hulk_ yang siap melakukan gerakan-gerakan gulat untuk 'mendisiplinkan' Oh SeHun dan segala keteledorannya. SeHun tentu saja tidak mau tulang-tulangnya retak dan ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena hal itu. Karenanya, SeHun memilih untuk membolos saja daripada menghadapi amukan dari sang Ibu tercinta.

Tapi—ke mana? Maksud SeHun, membolos ke mana?

Ke taman bermain? Hah?! Yang benar saja. SeHun dengan segala egonya jelas menolak hal itu! Taman bermain hanya untuk anak-anak dan SeHun sudah terlalu 'dewasa' hanya untuk memainkan permainan 'cangkir berputar' dan lain sebagainya. _Well, well, so funny huh_?

"Se—Hun?"

SeHun segera menoleh. Ia bisa melihat sosok pemuda yang berpenampilan hampir sama sepertinya—sama-sama berantakan, bahkan mungkin lebih berantakan dari SeHun.

"Xi Seonsaengnim?" detik berikutnya SeHun menaikkan sudut bibirnya—tersenyum melecehkan pada Xi Seonsaengnim, Xi LuHan; seorang guru baru di sekolahnya yang baru masuk tiga bulan yang lalu.

Ia tentu tahu kenapa Xi LuHan berpenampilan lebih _suck_ darinya. Jelas sekali pemuda asal China itu sama sepertinya—telat.

LuHan meringis, harga dirinya segera jatuh di depan muridnya sendiri, sial. _Image_ guru teladannya sirna dalam hitungan detik. Semua hal ini terjadi karena ia terlalu sibuk menonton pertandingan _Manchester United_ melawan _Real Madrid_ hingga larut malam, alasan konyol inilah yang membuatnya terlambat dan sialnya malah bertemu dengan sosok yang paling tidak ingin ia temui dalam sejarah ia mengajar ketika berada di tempat umum—_sang Kingka sekolah yang sok kuasa_—Oh SeHun. Hm… bukan itu saja hal yang merisaukan LuHan. Sikap sok kuasa dan _player_ SeHunlah yang membuat LuHan tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan pemuda berkulit putih hampir pucat itu. Tapi—

Bukannya LuHan benci bertemu dengan SeHun. Ia hanya tidak ingin orang lain '_**tahu' **_tentang hubungannya dengan SeHun.

"Terlambat eh? Kau… benar-benar tidak patut dijadikan teladan, Lu-Han-ssi," SeHun mengeja kata terakhirnya, bermaksud sedikit menyindir karena tingkat 'sok tidak kenal ' LuHan sedikit membuatnya muak. Kedipan mata setengah menggoda menjadi akhir dari kalimat SeHun.

LuHan bergidik setelahnya, ia mencoba mengacuhkan Oh SeHun dengan segala godaan tidak bermutunya, lalu segera mengambil tempat untuk duduk di halte—berusaha mengambil tempat duduk yang paling jauh dari SeHun lalu berpura-pura sibuk dengan handphone-nya setelah itu.

"Kenapa kau duduk di sana LuHan Seonsangnim? Kau bisa duduk di sebelahku," SeHun menawari.

LuHan menatap SeHun sekilas, "Jaga jarak dariku, Oh SeHun." Ucapan dingin keluar dari bibir LuHan. SeHun memutar kedua bola matanya. Selalu saja seperti itu, padahal 'kan mereka hanya berdua. _Hanya berdua_. Ha-ah…!

Keheningan yang membosankan mulai melingkupi mereka.

Sedetik kemudian SeHun menghela napas lemah. Ia sedikit melorotkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, ekor matanya melirik pada LuHan, namun dengan secepat kilat langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendapati LuHan juga ikut meliriknya.

"Ha-ah… membosankan," SeHun berucap dengan nada malas, plus dengan aksen kata '_s'_ yang sedikit unik.

LuHan masih berpura-pura sibuk dengan handphone-nya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan?" SeHun bersuara lagi. Kali ini ia menolehkan kepalanya pada LuHan. "Seonsaengnim!"

LuHan menoleh pada SeHun. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku bosan," ucap SeHun. LuHan memutar kedua bola matanya. Bosan atau tidak, itu bukan urusan LuHan, ya 'kan?

"Itu urusanmu," LuHan berkata ketus. Ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan handphone yang ia pegang. Ah… seharusnya ia pulang saja kalau tahu ia sudah sangat terlambat untuk pergi ke sekolah, tapi—entah kenapa ia belum bisa pergi dari halte bus ini karena '_**dia'**_ juga ada di sini, telat bersamanya.

Sedetik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Empat detik

SeHun masih belum memberi respon, hal itu membuat LuHan menoleh pada SeHun, ingin melihat reaksi pemuda itu dan—

Cup

Sepasang netra kembar LuHan melebar saat merasakan sentuhan bibir SeHun di atas bibirnya. Sejak kapan pemuda berkulit putih itu menggeser duduknya menjadi sedekat ini dengan LuHan?

Deg

Deg

Deg

Sialan! Jantung, berhentilah berdetak terlalu kencang! LuHan merutuk. Ia menatap SeHun dengan pandangan autis. _**Ya, LuHan tidak bisa pergi karena ada SeHun di sini.**_

"Aku bosan karena kau mengacuhkanku, LuHan Hyung." SeHun meraih tengkuk LuHan, mempertemukan wajah mereka. SeHun tersenyum ketika melihat wajah—hampir menyerupai idiot milik LuHan yang masih belum bisa memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Karena itu aku menciummu."

Tiga bulan yang lalu, saat pertama kali LuHan menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah baru tempatnya mengajar, LuHan sudah bersumpah tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan SeHun, karena jelas sekali, pemuda bernama Oh SeHun itu 'berbahaya'—ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya, 'sangat berbahaya'. Oh SeHun sang Kingka sekolah, _player_, dan manusia aneh yang suka sekali mencium orang yang ia anggap menarik tepat di bibirnya. Ya, itulah Oh SeHun. Tapi semenjak satu bulan lalu, tepat di saat sang Kingka sekolah menyatakan perasaannya pada LuHan, SeHun mulai berubah…ya—begitulah. Kau tahu maksudnya 'kan? Ciuman yang tadinya hanya untuk orang-orang yang menarik kini hanya ditujukan untuk LuHan. Karena nyatanya, orang yang paling menarik bagi SeHun sekarang ini hanyalah LuHan seorang.

Dan _well_, sikap SeHun yang posesif dan terlanjur agresif inilah yang terkadang membuat LuHan takut. Sungguh, LuHan tidak ingin seisi sekolah tahu bahwa ia berpacaran dengan muridnya sendiri, jadi ia selalu meminta SeHun untuk menjaga jarak saat mereka berada di depan umum.

Tapi, agaknya hari ini SeHun sudah terlalu jengah di acuhkan oleh LuHan dan mulai melanggar aturan "Tidak boleh terlalu mesra di depan umum". Ah, peduli setan! SeHun sudah cukup muak ketika melihat LuHan pura-pura tidak mengenalnya seperti itu beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jangan mengacuhkan pacarmu sendiri Luhan Hyung. Aku tidak suka," SeHun berucap lagi sebelum membawa LuHan yang masih 'terbang' dalam sebuah ciuman yang menuntut.

JEPRET!

Deg!

SeHun dan LuHan membatu ketika mendengar bunyi jepretan kamera di arahkan kepada mereka berdua. Ciuman keduanya resmi terputus. Secara serentak mereka menoleh dan mendapati Kim JongIn tersenyum licik memamerkan seringai mengerikannya pada SeHun, ia mengacungkan kamera handphone-nya tinggi-tinggi, seolah mengejek kelakuan teledor SeHun yang berani mengumbar ciuman _hot_-nya di depan umum.

"_I got it_, Oh SeHun," JongIn menyeringai. Ia mulai memikirkan imbalan-imbalan memuaskan apa yang akan di berikan SeHun untuk menukar foto 'ciumannya' dengan Xi LuHan barusan.

SeHun merutuk. Ternyata kesialannya belumlah berakhir!

Bagi SeHun dan LuHan, terlambat ke sekolah selalu berarti _suck_!

Bagi JongIn, terlambat selalu berarti kebahagiaan. Ia bisa membolos sesukanya. Ah, dan lagi—apalagi kalau mendapatkan foto _hot_ Oh SeHun dan Xi LuHan yang sedang berciuman, terlambat selalu berarti surga bagi JongIn.

**END**

A/n : Maaf kalo salah-salah English-nya, nilai bahasa inggris saya emang pas-pasan. Tapi anehnya saya gak pernah remedial (pas KKM mele). Kalau ada EYD yang salah, tolong di benarkan, biar nanti bisa saya edit. Hehe, saya emang rada _perfectionist_ dikit kalo udah nulis—walau nyatanya tulisan saya gak pernah naik tingkat jadi lebih bagus*miris. Oh iya, ini bakalan jadi kumpulan FF pendek kayaknya. _Pair_-nya macam-macam, dari yang pure sampe yang crack. :)

**Buat reader yang sudah baca FF saya KIDS! Terima kasih banyak ya atas review-nya. Saya gak janji akan ada sekuel sih, tapi ya… liat aja nanti deh*plak. Buat FF saya yang lain, ini lagi dalam proses pengerjaan, sebentar lagi mungkin selesai. :)**

_**Last, wanna to give me a review? Of course, just if you don't mind, My Friends.**_


	2. Chapter 2 : How Absurb!

**How Absurb!**

**Main pair : KaiSoo**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO Fans**

**Warn : Typo(s), gaje dan lain-lain**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Length : Oneshoot**

* * *

Do Kyungsoo membecinya. Itu yang ia percayai dengan segenap keyakinan yang tertanam dalam otaknya. Ya. Otaknya yang kini berkabut menyebutkan satu kata laknat untuk pemuda bernama Kim JongIn—"Menyebalkan."

Seharusnya, Kyungsoo tidak perlu kesal, ia tidak perlu marah. Tapi kelakuan JongIn yang makin hari makin keterlaluan saat pacarnya meninggalkannya benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo muak. JongIn jadi lebih sering datang ke rumahnya tiap malam untuk—curhat katanya, padahal pemuda berkulit tan itu datang hanya untuk menghabiskan cemilan di dalam kulkasnya dan mengajak Kyungsoo begadang untuk main _game_—oh, betapa sialannya Kim JongIn!

JongIn bahkan sering melarang Kyungsoo dekat-dekat dengan siapapun itu—kecuali dirinya sendiri tentu saja. Kyungsoo bertanya "Kenapa?" dan jawaban JongIn selalu sama; "Aku sedang patah hati, Hyung. Jadi kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan yang lain!"

Jawaban yang dikeluarkan JongIn selalu diiringi oleh dengusan sinis dan lirikan tajam, hal itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo terdiam, malas berdebat lagi. Bukannya ia takut, ia hanya tidak ingin cari masalah denagn JongIn. Padahal, sebenarnya ia benar-benar merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban absurb yang keluar dari bibir JongIn.

"_Hyung_, kau… jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kris _Ge_, aku tidak suka."

Oh, jangan lagi! Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Ia menatap JongIn tajam, berusaha membuat mimik wajah semengintimidasi mungkin, walau nyatanya itu tidak benar-benar mempan pada manusia "batu" di depannya, Kim 'Sialan' JongIn. Hhhh—

"Aku tidak dekat-dekat dengannya, JongIn. Aku hanya bicara sebentar!" Kyungsoo bicara dengan nada lumayan tinggi—agaknya pemuda itu sudah cukup jengah dengan tingkah JongIn.

JongIn balas menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Pemuda itu tidak suka di bentak. Ia adalah tipe orang yang akan balas membentak orang yang membentaknya. Oh shit! Kyungsoo salah langkah. Perang dunia jelas sekali sudah berada di depan mata sekarang ini.

"Hyung! Aku sedang patah hati jadi kau—"

"Berhenti memakai alasan itu JongIn! Kau dan pacarmu sudah putus tiga bulan yang lalu! Dan selama tiga bulan ini kau masih merasa sakit hati? Oh… hebat sekali perempuan itu hingga bisa membuatmu seperti ini," Kyungsoo tersenyum miring, mencemooh.

JongIn terdiam.

Kyungsoo ikut terdiam.

Diam.

Diam.

Diam.

"Kau tidak mengerti Hyung. Aku patah hati karenamu Hyung, bukan perempuan itu."

DEG!

Hei, hei! Apa-apaan kalimat JongIn barusan? Kyungsoo langsung menatap JongIn kaget. Hell! Kenapa ia jadi dibawa-bawa dalam kisah percintaan Kim JongIn?

"APA?!"

Oke. Sepertinya Kyungsoo benar-benar kaget hingga tidak sadar sudah menggunakan pitch-nya untuk mengeluarkan suara. JongIn memutar bola matanya. Ia segera menyundul kepala Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya, tersenyum meremehkan.

"Sifatmu yang tidak peka itu yang membuatku patah hati. Dasar Hyung bodoh! Seharusnya kau sadar kalau aku menyukaimu."

Lalu JongIn berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Ah… JongIn agaknya sudak masa bodoh Kyungsoo akan menolak pernyataan cinta tidak langsungnya barusan. Ia… hanya ingin tersenyum untuk sekarang ini. Kyungsoo dan wajah—_sedikit idiotnya_—barusan sukses menghilangkan perasaan "Takut di Tolak" yang selama ini ia pendam.

Ya. Ia sudah lama menyukai Kyungsoo. Karena itulah JongIn putus dengan pacarnya yang dulu.

"Hei!"

Kyungsoo memanggil. Langkah JongIn berhenti.

"Jadi… kau menyukaiku?" tanay Kyungsoo setelah dia lama terdiam.

JongIn segera menepuk jidat lebarnya frustasi mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan. Apa pernyataannya tadi belum jelas. Oh My—betapa polos (_atau idiot_)-nya orang yang ia sukai. Hhhhh—

Tapi itulah yang membuat JongIn suka… pada Kyungsoo.

**END**

A/n : Wks. Inilah Short Fiction gaje yang saya buat. Selalu _short_ ya? Hahaha. Begitulah .-. *plak. Silahkan komentarnya chingu. ^^

Review?


End file.
